Rain
by KHY89
Summary: "Hidup anda hanya tinggal 3 minggu lagi tuan Kim Himchan"/""MENGAPA HARUS DIA TUHAN! MENGAPA TAK AKU SAJA!" BANGHIM'S HERE


**Tittle : Rain**

**Cast : BangHim**

**Rated : T**

**Author : KHY89**

**Angeonggg(?) this is my first fanfiction jadi sorry banget kalo alur ceritanya gakjelas,kata-katanya gak bagus dan abal banget(?)._. yaudah daripada saya banyak bacot nanti kemaleman keburu abangnya mau pulang (?).**

**WARNING!**

**DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN PADA JANTUNG,PARU-PARU DAN GANGGUAN PADA KANDUNGAN.**

**MENGANDUNG UNSUR TYPO YANG DAPAT MERUSAK PENGLIHATAN ANDA.**

**DAN MENGANDUNG KEGAJEAN YANG DAPAT MENYEBABKAN ANDA PUSING 7 KELILING.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**At Seoul Hospital**

"Setelah kami periksa dan teliti lagi anda terkena penyakit kanker darah tuan Kim Himchan,dan kemungkinan hidup anda hanya tinggal 3 minggu lagi" ucap seorang dokter kepada seorang namja dihadapannya yang diketahui bernama Himchan "MWO?! Kanker darah?! Mungkin kau kurang teliti,tak mungkin aku terkena penyakit itu kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya himchan kaget sambil menahan tangisnya "ne kanker darah,sebelumnya maaf tuan kami sudah menelitinya 5kali jadi tak mungkin kalau penelitian kami salah" jawab sang dokter meyakinkan. Ia sangat kaget saat ini 'kanker darah? Dan hidupku hanya tinggal 3 minggu lagi? Ya Tuhan ' gumam Himchan dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Kringgg (anggep aja bunyi telephone ya ._.)

Handphone himchan pun berbunyi menandakan ada yang menelephone nya,himchan segera merogoh handphone yang terletak disaku jacketnya 'Bang Yongguk' itulah nama yang tertera dilayar handphone miliknya, dengan segera himchan menekan tombol hijau yang terletak disudut kiri handphonenya "Yobose-" belum sempat himchan melanjutkan kalimatnya suara disebrang sana sudah berbicara duluan(?) "Hime kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara berat yang berada disana(?) dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada himchan dengan nada cepat layaknya zelo saat di rapper (?) "aishh pelan-pelan sedikit,aku dijalan,dan aku baik-baik saja bbang" jawab himchan "hehe…baiklah kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di restaurant tempat biasa ne,cepatlah jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama saranghae" "na-" belum sempat himchan melanjutkan kalimatnya(lagi) yongguk sudah menutup telephone nya "aishh…kebiasaan" gumam himchan pelan lalu menaruh kembali handphonenya disaku jacketnya. Yongguk adalah namjachingu Himchan mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun dan tentu saja mereka saling mencintai bahhkan orangtua mereka sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

-Rain-

.

.

.

.

.

.

'B.A.P Restaurant'

Itulah nama restaurant yang himchan masuki,ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok orang yang ia cari,tak lama kemudian matanya menemukan sosok yongguk yang sedang duduk,tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi,himchan langsung menghampiri yongguk dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan"kau lama sekali aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap yongguk saat himchan baru duduk "aish.. aku baru sampai kau sudah mengoceh,tadi ada suatu masalah kecil" jelas himchan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,yongguk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir himchan lalu mengecup singkat bibir himchan,perlakuan yongguk sontak membuat bibir himchan yang tadinya mengerucut menjadi ternganga lebar. Himchanpun menatap yongguk dengan pandangan kaget,dan kalian tahu? Yang ditatap justru hanya nyengir menampakan deretan giginya-_- "y..yak! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak sadarkah ini tempat umum bodoh!" ucap himchan marah,bagaimana tidak marah? Yongguk menciumnya ditempat umum seperti ini dan setelah yongguk menciumnya dan membuatnya malu ia hanya nyengir tak berdosa? Ckck "kan aku hanya menciummu baby masa begitu saja kau marah padahal kan kita sering melakukan yang 'lebih dari itu'" ucap yongguk sambil menunjukan watadosnya,oh tahukah kau Bang Yongguk betapa inginnya himchan memukul wajah pabo mu itu? "YAK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH? TAK PERNAHKAH KAU MENCUCI OTAKMU HAH?" ucap himchan sambil mendaratkan satu jitakan dikepala yongguk "aish apo baby…mengapa kau menjitakku?" seru yongguk sambil memegangi kepalanya "huh..sudahlah aku ingin memesan makanan saja" ucap himchan sambil melihat daftar menu lalu melambaikan tangan kearah seorang pelayan "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu sopan "hmmm…aku pesan 1 beefsteak dan 1 orangejuice,kau mau pesan apa bbang?" tanya himchan sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah yongguk "aku sama denganmu saja" jawab yongguk "baiklah jadinya 2 beefsteak dan 2 orangejuice" kata himchan sambil menutup buku menu "baiklah,ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanya sang kuriang eh maksud saya sang pelayan kepada himchan dan hanya dijawab gelengan dari himchan "baiklah tunggu sebentar ne" ucap pelayan itu lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan yongguk dan himchan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya pesanan yongguk dan himchan datang merekapun memulai acara makan mereka dengan damai. Saat sedang makan tiba-tiba hujanpun turun dengat derasnya membasahi kota Seoul himchan menghentikan makannya saat melihat yongguk melihat keluar jendela dan tak melanjutkan makannya "kau kenapa bbang?' tanya himchan kepada yongguk "anniyo aku hanya tidak menyukai hujan" ucap yongguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela,tidak suka? Tapi mengapa? Jujur selama ini himchan tak pernah tau kalau yongguk tak menyukai hujan "wae?" tanya himchan singkat "hmm..hanya ada kenangan buruk saja yang membuat ku tak menyukai hujan" ucap yongguk.

**Himchan POV **

"jika kau tak keberatan bolehkah kau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanyaku "tentusaja boleh" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "hmm..kejadian ini terjadi saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun,dahulu aku mempunyai adik yang bernama Junhong ia berumur 5tahun tetapi Junhong tak bisa berbicara karena ia adalah seorang tunawicara,saat sedang bermain dengan adikku tiba-tiba noonaku memberitahu bahwa eomma dan appaku akan menjemput kami dan mengajak kami liburan. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kami berlibur hujanpun turun dengan sangat deras dan saat itu juga handphone appaku berbunyi, secara otomatis konsentrasi menyetir appaku buyar karena sibuk mencari handphone nya dan saat sedang mencari handphonenya tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk besar yang datang dan menabrak mobil appaku sampai masuk ke sungai,eomma,appa,junhong dan noonaku meninggal hanya aku yang selamat dan aku ditemukan oleh eomma angkat ku ditepi sungai lalu ia dan appa mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka. Karena itulah aku tak suka hujan karena saat aku melihat hujan aku teringat dengan kejadian itu" cerita yongguk panjang lebar dan tertlihatlah butiran-butiran airmata yang membasahi pipinya,sumpah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yongguk menangis, selama ini ia tak pernah menangis dihadapanku. Aku langsung memeluknya erat aku jadi merasa bersalah karena memintanya menceritakan itu"hey jangan menangis bbang maafkan aku telah memintamu menceritakannya" ucapku seraya mempererat pelukanku sambil mengelus rambutnya "gwaenchanayo hime,tak usah meminta maaf" jawab yongguk sambil melepas pelukanku dan tersenyum menatapku.

.

.

.

.

-Rain-

.

.

.

3 Weeks later

Hari itupun tiba hari dimana aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirku penyakitku bertambah parah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kutatap pantulan diriku dicermin,rambutku menipis wajahku pucat,dan aku tampak lebih kurus "lihatlah dirimu sekarang Kim Himchan kau tampak sangat buruk" ucapku didepan cermin kuputuskan hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku hari ini bersama Bang Yongguk namja yang sangat ku cintai.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri aku segera memakai bajuku dan memakai topi untuk menutupi rambutku agar yongguk tidak mengetahui rambutku yang menipis. Memang selama 3 minggu ini aku tak bertemu yongguk karena ia ada tugas pekerjaan ke Australia.

.

.

.

-Rain-

.

.

.

Tin tin(soundtrack abal)

Terdengar suara kelakson mobil yang sangat ku hafal sudah pasti itu kelakson mobil yongguk,dengan cepat kupakai sepatuku lalu berlari keluar rumahku dan benar saja terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam milik yongguk sudah menungguku,kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki mobil yongguk,"morning hime" ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku tiitt…. *sensor* (?)(saya gak bisa bikin adegan ciumannya -_-) cukup lama kami berciuman sampai kurasakan aku mulai kehabisan nafas kupukul pelan lengannya,seolah mengerti ia melepaskan ciumannya,dan aku segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Cukup lama kami terdiam tetapi kami terdiam bukan karena malu atau apapun itu tapi karena entahlah aku juga tak tahu"bbang…kita mau kemana hari ini?" ucapku membuka suara "hmm…bagaimana kalau ketaman bermain? Sudah lama kan kita tak kesana?" tanya yongguk padaku "hmm ide bagus,ayo cepat kita berangkat!" jawabku antusias.

**Himchan pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Rain-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya ditaman bermain yonggukpun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"kau mau naik apa dulu hime?" tanya yongguk setelah mereka turun dari mobil "tidak,aku ingin makan ice cream dulu setelah makan ice cream baru aku akan memutuskan untuk naik wahana apa" ucap himchan dengan senyum riangnya "baiklah" jawab yongguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rain-

.

.

.

.

Seharian waktu yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Hime..aku sudah sangat lelah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang juga sudah malam" ucap yongguk pada himchan "yasudah,tapi bbang maukah kau menginap di apartmentku untuk malam ini saja?" ucap himchan sambil menunjukan puppy eyes andalannya yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh(?) "tentu saja aku mau" jawab yongguk sambil tersenyum. Jelas saja yongguk pasti mau secara yongguk kan…(?)

Skip time

At Himchan's apartment

Sesampainya di apartment himchan yongguk merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik himchan dan tertidur disana.

Himchan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh yongguk yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya,himchan tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kearah yongguk lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Himchan berjalan keatap apartment nya dan duduk disana ia memang sering ke tempat ini jika ia sedang sedih,senang ataupun bosan.

Tes…

Setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya dan mengenai lengan himchan "aish rupanya hidungku berdarah lagi" ucap himchan seraya mengelap kasar darah dihidungnya. Dia memang sudah sering mimisan jadi wajar kalau dia tak terkejut lagi. Saat sedang duduk tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang "hime kau sedang apa disini?" tanya seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah yongguk sambil menciumi bahu himchan "tidak melakukan apa-apa,hmm..bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya himchan balik "entahlah feelingku mengatakan kau ada disini" jawab yongguk dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh himchan. "bbang lihatlah mereka indah bukan?" tanya himchan sambil menunjuk kearah bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit "ne..mereka memang indah tetapi bagiku tetaplah kau yang terindah" ucap yongguk makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang himchan. Terlihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah himchan,yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merona "kau terlihat semakin cantik seperti itu baby" ucap yongguk lagi sambil mencium pipi himchan "berhentilah menggodaku Bang Yongguk!" ujar himchan sambil menundukan wajahnya yang makin merona agar yongguk tak melihatnya.

20 menit berlalu

"Bbang..aku ingin berbaring saja aku lelah" ucap himchan,yonggukpun melepaskan pelukannya lalu ikut berbaring disamping tubuh himchan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaring disana dan iapun kembali memeluk tubuh himchan. Himchan membalas pelukan yongguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yongguk "saranghae bbang" ucap himchan seraya mempererat pelukannya "nado hime" jawab yongguk mencium puncak kepala himchan. 'terimakasih Tuhan karena kau telah memberikannya untukku terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan namja yang sangat mencintaiku terimakasih kau telah membiarkanku menikmati moment-momment indah bersamanya terimakasih Tuhan,jika memang saat ini juga kau harus mengambilku ambilah, dan jika aku sudah tak ada biarkanlah dia hidup bahagia bersama oranglain' ucap himchan dalam hati. Setelah mengucapkan itu himchanpun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan tertidur untuk selamanya.

-Rain-

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat yongguk terbangun dari posisinya "hujan…hime bangun" ucap yongguk seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh himchan,namun tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan himchan "hime kau harus bangun sekarang hujan" ucap yongguk lagi namun tetap sama tak ada respon apapun yang himchan berikan "hime" ucap yongguk sedikit berteriak namun tetap tak ada respon,yongguk memperhatikan wajah himchan, wajahnya sangat pucat dan rambutnya sangat tipis 'semoga tak terjadi apa-apa' pikir yongguk dalam hati lalu ia meletakan tangannya di hidung himchan

DEG! Jantung yongguk terasa berhenti seketika 'mengapa tak ada nafasnya?' gumamnya lalu ia meletakan tangannya pada dada himchan dan tak ada bunyi detak jantung,seketika itu airmata yongguk menetes. "HIME KAU HARUS BANGUN HIME KAU HARUS BANGUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak yongguk frustasi sambil mengguncang kasar tubuh himchan "hime..hiks..hime kau hiks…harus bangun hime hiks…bagaimana nasibku nanti jika tak ada dirimu…" tangis yongguk seraya memeluk sangat erat tubuh tak bernyawa milik himchan,rasanya ia hancur sekarang tubuhnya terasa terbagi dua "MENGAPA HARUS DIA TUHAN?! MENGAPA TAK AKU SAJA?! MENGAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYA?!" teriak yonguk frustasi,ia tak bisa membayangkan nanti jika himenya tak ada.

**Memang sakit rasanya jika melihat orang yang kita cintai sudah tak lagi ada disisi kita,tapi itulah takdir,dan hanya Tuhanlah yang menentukan takdir kita,mungkin tuhan berkehendak lain siapa yang tahu jika nanti yongguk bisa mencintai orang lain selain Kim Himchan?.**

**Mungkin inilah akhir jalan cerita cinta kita mungkin aku memang bukan ditakdirkan untukmu dan aku harap kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku - Kim Himchan**

**Aku tahu mungkin inilah cobaan yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku saat ini aku harap kau tenang disana dan kau harus tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. - Bang Yongguk**

**THE END**

**Aaaaaaa *elap ingus pake rambut jongup* akhirnya selesai juga ff abal dan gaje saya ini,drama ya? Emang haha(?). Mian kalo kata-katanya gak bagus jalan ceritanya juga abal :' feel nya juga gak dapet,saya sadar kalo saya gak pinter bikin ff hek..hek.. :'(?) sekali lagi maaf banget kalo ff nya gak memuaskan,makasih buat yang mau baca ff abal saya ini muahh*ciumin* (?) yaudah sepertinya saya sudah dipanggil oleh ibu peri sekali lagi makasih bagi yang mau baca. Cringg *ceritanya ngilang* (?) **

**Mind to review?^^**


End file.
